


One Night

by httpqueen12



Category: Directioner, One Direction, Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!you, Daddy Niall, Dirtyniall, F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall daddy, Niall dominant, Niall sex, Niall smut, Niall smut imagine, Niallimagine, Niallsex, Niallsmut, Niallsmutimagine, Niallwhore, Smut, Top Niall, Top!Niall, dominant niall, imagine, niall - Freeform, niall imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqueen12/pseuds/httpqueen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will go to sleep but Niall is just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

I was combing my hair, ready to go to sleep, tired of waiting for Niall to get home.

"Baby, (y/n)?" Niall whispered when he opened our bedroom door.

The raspy and calm voice of his Irish accent give me chills which caused to turn me on.

Damn. Not now. I want to sleep.

Niall started to walk to me. "Darling, (y/n), you tired?"

I giggled. "No. Seems like you, though." I put my comb in the side table and Niall joined me in the bed, wrapping his arms in my waist.

"Mmm, so fragrant, love." Niall nuzzled his nose on my neck which tickled me.

"Niall," I giggled. "Stop nuzzling your face, please?"

He nodded and got up. "I should probably change clothes."

"Or stay in boxers." I said and mentally slammed myself.

I'm being horny!

"Oh. Is my baby girl needing daddy?" Niall said, putting off his clothes, his pants, and just staying in his boxers.

"Mhm! (Y/n) needs Niall." I purred, oh fuck. Here he comes.

Niall got on top of me, straddling me, kissing me in the lips. Seconds pass, his tongue was asking for access inside my mouth. I gladly let him in, needing him. Our tongues danced on a sloppy motion. Exploring every corners of our mouth, even though we already did this for years.

Niall then put his hands on my shorts, pulling it down with my panties. He rubbed my clit and I moaned.

"Baby, I want to be inside you right now." Niall hotly said, breaking our kiss and sucking on my neck.

He found my sweet spot and it made me arch my back. "Niall," I moaned.

"Daddy, darling. (Y/n), just call me daddy." He stood up. "Put off your clothes."

I obliged whilst he pull down his boxers. He attacked me quickly, massaging my breasts, sucking on my collarbone and we fell off the bed.

"Daddy, I can't wait!" I screamed. Niall chuckled in response which made me pout.

"Easy, don't be too excited. Make me hard first, babe." He said and I positioned myself to his dick.

I pumped my hand to it and he just growls and moans my name.

"Gosh (y/n), just suck it!" Niall commanded and that's what I did. I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, licking every part of it.

"Fuck, just keep going!" Niall moaned, helping me bob myself by putting his hand on my head.

"watch out for my cum, love." He said and when he released, I gladly swallowed it, being a good girl.

"Good girl, (y/n). Now, you get a reward." Niall then positioned himself to my pussy. his dick entered me, waiting for my signal.

"Thrust, daddy. Thrust." I purred, wrapping my arms to his neck. Kissing his chest which is covered with sweat. Niall thrusted in and out, making me wince in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said but still harshly thrusting me.

"It's actually fine." I roll my hips towards his, making more move to thrust with him.

"Don't be dominant, let me!" Niall stopped and I pouted.

"Okay, sorry. Please thrust, I'm not yet done!" I said and Niall smiled, kissing my forehead.

"My pleasure." He said and thrusted faster than his pace earlier, slightly thrusting to the left which made me moan loudly.

That felt good.

"There?" Niall asked, thrusting still, and I moaned more because of the dominant pleasure that was inside me. "I knew the answer."

I then feel I'm close to my high so I pant slightly, "Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait a second, baby girl. Let's do it together." Niall thrusted deeper and he whispered "Yell my name, with the daddy when we cum. One, two, three, go!"

And that made me yell "Daddy Niall!" And Niall yelled "(y/n) my baby!" Together while cumming together. A few more thrusts was given by Niall and he pulled out.

"That was fucking good, (y/n)." Niall kissed me in the cheek and I just rested in his chest.

"Do you think I'm still fragrant?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I think no. So let's take a shower." He said and I tried to stand up but I failed.

"let me help you, baby." Niall carried me bridal style and got me in the bathroom, in the bathtub.

"I love you, baby." Niall said putting me down the tub.

"Love you more," I said kissing him, no tongues included.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, please don't kill me oops.


End file.
